Photobooth
by leisurestars
Summary: Everyone has their own weird, quirky habits. In Wally's case it was to figure out the identity of the famous "Boy Wonder". - Light, Wally/Dick, Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice._

Everyone had their own weird, quirky habits. Habits that seem to say, "Hey world look at me I'm different", when in reality the person who is actually acting on this habit is probably not ready to express themselves to the world.

In Wally's case his own habit, was a bit, well, odd. Well not as odd as Conner's who has a habit of sleeping in enclosed narrowed rooms. When Wally had asked Conner about it, Conner simply explained that it felt familiar - Wally certainly wasn't going to dwell how sleeping in a broom closet could be considered "familiar", no that was all Conner. At least his own habit, which was attempting to figure out the identity of the famous "Boy Wonder" was not weird (although he might consider it as stalking); at least it was normal.

Really it was normal (and never mind that to this day this current attempt was number twenty three). At least in this attempt he was not the one that had started it. It was actually M'gann's idea, completely compelled by her eager attempts to experience as many of Earth's wonders as she possibly could, between missions and crushing on Conner. She claimed that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and would surely bring back many memories when one just so happened to look back in the past - Wally could not figure out for the life of him why a race such as the Green Martians had not invented something as marvelous and convenient as a camera (he was going to have to ask M'gann about this later).

Wally dwelled on the thought and on the day before their upcoming mission decides to borrow his uncle's own camera. It was a bad mistake. The camera was old and beaten; the button that was supposed to take the flash (or picture) was jammed and the inside screen of the camera was grimy. Even if the camera had worked, it might have never even had a chance. Robin was too elusive, secretive and extremely careful in nearly all environmental settings. But this was probably because he was always only ever around on missions and never around anywhere else; Batman was being too hard on the kid - Wally was only grateful that his uncle Barry never pushed him too much.

If Wally wanted this attempt to succeed he was going to have to take the Boy Wonder out of his normal settings. But this task shouldn't be done alone. Perhaps he should approach one of his teammates about this and see if they would help. Kaldur was the first choice and at first seemed like a great option, but when Wally actually thought about it he found that it would only result in a bad idea. The older boy would surely object to this plan and would even exclaim that it was an invasion of privacy (really how could an attempt to snap pictures of one's unmasked face be an invasion of privacy?). His other teammates would probably have the same reaction: Conner would surely object and claim that it was a waste of time while M'gann would point out that it was the same thing as reading's one mind (which means "no"). No if Wally wanted this task to be done, it would have to be done alone.

He would not consider this plan attempt number twenty-three, but actually attempt number twenty-four, which in simple terms would be to go the nearest public area, presumably a mall in a city, under the pretense of another venture, such as watching a new action and adventure movie. The first part of the plan, which was to buy tickets, was easily finished. The second part, which was to get Robin to actually agree on an actual outing would be the harder part of the plan.

When Wally approached Robin about it (the day after he had purchased the tickets in advance so as not seem suspicious) Robin did in fact object ("Why should we have to go to a mall to watch a movie when we can simply watch a film?"), but with Wally's amazing persistence he eventually gave in on the condition that the movie better not have a plot that was all sappy and no action ("Sure, Rob. I mean who wants to watch a romantic movie in the first place?"). The two agreed to meet up, in their civilian clothes, in a comic store just down a street across from the mall. - Wally had a nagging feeling that it was because Robin loved reading comics in his spare time.

The comic store was a bit old when he went in; the papered books were messily organized in their shelves with handprints clearly on their covers - probably the ones who even skimmed through the books had their hands greasy. It wasn't very hard to find Robin, after all this place was small, and he was the only person in the store (well besides the snoozing clerk near the entrance but that was besides the point). Wally greeted the petite lean raven haired and together the two went out of the battered comic store and inside the mall.

Their only plan now was to go to the movie theatre section and watched the movie that was titled upon the tickets that Wally had purchased. Little did Robin know that this was not actually part of the "real" plan that Wally had intended. On the way to the movie theatre, just past the food court a little to the left of it, was a photo booth. It had a red curtain with gold stars and dizzying, yellow swirls that was intended to imitate the effect of a flash from a camera on one's eye. Wally, had exclaimed (and with "great" enthusiasm) that they simply must try it. Meanwhile Robin, ever the type to avoid pictures (the rule imposed on him by Batman as number ten and one that he has mastered), countered that he will not go to the photo booth.

("Oh come on Rob, it will be a great experience. No harm done in what a few pictures will do to your status."

"And the after effects Wally? What if Batman finds out about this? He would have me grounded for months."

"So then he won't find out."

"Well what if a villain were to come upon this and used this as a tool to figure out my identity? I'd be killed by my own mentor if Batman were to see this."

Wally almost felt guilty about this after all wasn't the purpose of this plan supposed to be figuring out the boy wonder's secret identity?)

Eventually Wally managed to convince Robin that the possible ordeals that would take place would not happen ("I'll only keep one of the photos alright, that way there will only be one copy. And I'll keep it somewhere safe. I can guarantee"). Robin snorted at this ("Keeping a picture in one of your pocket does not mean that it is safe" - this remarked earned himself a blush from Wally), but agreed. Good it was time for the "action"/boldness of the plan.

Three, two...in the time span of a millisecond Wally reached down for the sunglasses that lay on the smaller teen's face and took it off and kept it just out of the smaller boy's grasp. Snap. ("Wally, give that back!") Wally simply smirked, hid the glassed, and turned to Robin. Snap. Robin was annoyed, but Wally reached out to him and simply grinned. Snap. Then unexpectedly, Robin grabbed his outreached hands and forced Wally to turn to the camera. Snap. Snap.

The last picture was the best out of all them: Wally was sporting a force grin (at the time he was currently mock-fighting with Robin, but Robin actually pulled his mouth to a smile - and it held, for a second, which was just the amount of time, it took for the last flash to take) and Robin with eyes all at the camera, was laughing. In this picture, the best feature about Robin, that Wally found, was his unmasked eyes, which actually light in baby blue color. At this thought Wally blushed for the second time and when Robin asked him about it, he found that he couldn't answer the question (this earned a great amount of laughter out of Robin).

In the end at least Wally had finished the mission (but this does not mean that he would stop watching Robin; now he had to find out the real name of the famous Boy Wonder).

**Author's Note:**

I could pretty much admit that this plot may seem a bit boorish, but I was really aiming for something light and humorous. I will apologize on advance if there are any grammatical errors as this work has no beta. Reviews are much appreciated. :3


End file.
